


Flobby's big plan

by ArianaTrevino2016



Series: Lazytown lovenest prompts [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance, The rotten boys, cute flobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaTrevino2016/pseuds/ArianaTrevino2016
Summary: The Rotten boys come to visit, while there Flobby and Sportacus become friends. But Flobby can tell how sad the hero gets when Robbie rejects his friendship, so together with his brothers they devise a plan to get Sportacus exactly what he wanted.





	Flobby's big plan

**Author's Note:**

> There just wasn't enough fics about the Rotten trio, so i made so. I hope you like it. Sportacus really wants Robbie to be his friend, but Robbie's too stubborn.  
> Flobby is almost mute, but that's another story for another day.

They didn't visit often, but when the 'triples' did come to lazytown Robbie would always have a plan to capture his enemy the 'blue jumping kangaroo'. And always they would fail and retreat back to the lair for participation cookies and cakes as the villain would call them.

But lately Flobby would seek off and watch the jumping man play with the children. He often thought of how amazing it would be like him, so athletic, handsome and charming, never an unkind word, even about Robbie.

 

The man always had time for all those kids, what would it be like to be noticed by him, to be friends. It'd be so amazing and so much fun, playing and laughing together. He always wanted friends, but since he was almost mute he couldn't make the as easily as he hoped, and those he did make got fed up with him in a day. After a while he just gave up and stuck to his 'brothers' since they tolerated him and at least understood him, but sadly he wasn't sure they really liked him.

Flobby was shocked out of his thoughts when a soccer ball hit the tree he was hiding behind causing him to jump back and fall into the bushes.

"Sorry Robbie, the ball got away from Pix- oh. Hello Flobby, are you okay?" The hero asked, looking down at him in concern.

 

'He knows my name?" He thought. Yes, he was the shortest of the Rottens but it was still easy to mistake him for one of the others, then he had a thought. He made a sign asking the man a question, the hero couldn't possibly understand him, none of his children had hearing problems so there's no way he co-.

"Of course I know your name, we played together remember. Oh, do you want to play. We could always use more players." He asked smiling, holding out of his hand.

Flobby didn't realize he was nodding so fast, till the blue hero had to stop him.

"Haha, ok, come one we're starting a game and we need a goalie." 

 

Hours pass and he was exhausted and happy, silently laughing at all of Sportacus' hand stands and the kids making up games. They actually liked him and asked him to play with them again tomorrow. Of course he agreed and stood by the happy jumping man as they waved the children goodbye for the day.

"Do you want me to walk you back to Robbie's lair?" He nodded again already pulling him towards the lair.

They walked in silence and that was fine, Sportacus was keeping them both entertainment apparently thinking he could walk the entire way on his hands. That's when Flobby saw a single daisy, just there that's when he got an idea.

 

He picked and tapped the mustached man on his thigh, he looked up doing a backflip to stand next to him.

"Yes?" Flobby blushed, shaving the flower in his face. "Oh, for me?" He asked pointed to himself. He smiled taking the flower from the blushing man.

Flobby nodded, making quick signs so fast, Sportacus almost didn't catch it.

"Haha, of course I'll be your friend. I thought we already were. Though, I kinda wish Robbie wanted to be my friend too." He said a little sadly.

Flobby didn't like seeing his new friend so upset, but then he felt eyes on his back. He looked over to see the familiar pair of periscope eyes, they somehow looked angrier than normal.

 

Then he had an idea, if could get Bobby and Tobby on board than it just might work.

He slowly walked toward the sad hero and wrapped his arms tightly around him, that surprised Sportacus but he recovered and returned the hug. Smiling as he wrapped his arms tighter, enjoying another adult willingly giving him affection, but silently wishing Robbie would give him this much affection.

Flobby knew his plan worked when he felt those eyes burn into the back of his skull. What really surprised his was that they disappeared and minutes later, and the villain came speed walking toward them...carrying a bouquet of flowers?

Without saying a word, he pried them apart thrusting the flowers in the shocked elf's face before grabbing Flobby and rushed them both away. The shorter Rotten was able to get a good look at the blue spandex hero, smile on his face and cheeks flushed, taking a whiff of the lovely flowers.

If he pushed hard enough Flobby was sure Robbie would cave and be the elf's friend in no time. Taking a good look at the villain's angry face made him think, maybe best friend if he did it right.

 

 

Days passed since that incident, and Flobby made it his mission to be around Sportacus at all times. He could tell it was getting to Robbie, he saw steam coming from his ears every time he ran to the hero with open arms. He laughed at the daggers he got when the elf answered his many questions. That smiling face could brighten up any room, and it pissed Robbie off to no end when the shortest of his trio always said some joke that made the elf laugh uncontrollably.

And Flobby just kept doing it, despite the glares he was given, the stupid jumping man was starting to pick up on it too, so every time he tried to get his point across that traitor would run straight to the hero, pretending to have it his head on a low branch or to have tripped and fell on his face. He would pretend to be in so much pain, even faking tears in the corners of his eyes.

The stupid elf believed him too, holding him and rubbing his head till it 'stop hurting', it pissed Robbie off, it pissed him off more when all he thought was why didn't the elf rub his bruises like that, ya those thoughts weren't what he wanted to focus on right there and then.

Worse part was that the other two started doing it too, stupid Bobby asked Sportacus to teach him how to jump rope, jump rope of all things. It got worse when Bobby tripped and ended up tangled together. That ended with them laughing on the ground, Sportacus pressed against his chest while trying to untangle their arms.

Then stupid Tobby wanted to try baking cake without actual sugar, Bake! Everyone knew that was his thing! But sure enough they ended up blowing up cake batter. Those idiots used so much baking powder and the damn thing rose to fast neither of them to stop it. His poor kitchen was covered in sugar-free batter, and the two were drenched in it. Either way they both agreed to clean it up, Robbie was seething at how close they were getting, the elf was laughing as Tobby tried to balance a bucket in his head.

In the end they managed to make decent cookies, with Robbie's help of course. That stupid mustached man took a couple home with him, he was pissed if he would had wait Robbie could had made something better than those 'things'. Sure enough he was pissed, what was strange was he felt gleeful eyes on him. He whipped his head around to see the 'triplets' innocently eating cookies.

 

 

A where week of stunts like that made Robbie want to ring their necks, and started to be slightly clingy to the elf. A whole week of flowers, sports and ugh tasteless cookies, it was slowly getting to him, Sportacus was hisenemy, his and nobody else should be able to make him blush, laugh that much....wait, what? Ok that was a very weird thought, shake it off Robbie, shake it off.

It all came to a head at the end of the triples visit, of course they'd do something like this, of course! 

Those traitors, an hour before they were supposed to leave gave that stupid elf flowers. Flowers! Flowers from Ms. Busybody's garden and the sides of the wall all around the town. Robbie knew he was moments away from losing it, the minute blushed at all the affection he was getting. 'Stay calm, stay calm' were the only words running through his head.

Flobby could see the villain was beginning to crack, a whole week of his brothers taking up all the hero's time was starting to anger him. This was their last chance, last chance to get Sportacus what he truly wanted. In one swift motion, he gave the signal for his brothers to move in for the kill. Quickly leaning in to kiss energy inch of the blue man's face, that caused the elf's eyes to widen in shock. Flobby may have caught the corner of his mouth by accident, either way all of his plan worked.

…..............

Oh, that was it! Robbie raced over to the four, ripped the three look-a-likes away from the embarrassed man. Sportacus just started in shock losing grip on his flowers.

"Robbie, are you ok?" The villain turned around, gripping his shoulders before kissing him hard on the lips.

"Darn it Sportakook, you're my hero and that means you need to pay attention to me, me and my schemes" He was shaking as he tried to control his anger. "Teach me game, I guess. But that also means being around me at all times. So damnit just be my friend already! Okay, my friend and not theirs." He blushed, know realizing he was yelling, loosening his grip "Is that ok?"

Robbie began to twiddle with his fingers, doing his best to stay still and run. Sportacus nodded vigorously, too overcome with emotion, dragging the reluctant man into a tight hug.

 

"So that's a yes, right?" 

"Yes Robbie" The blonde man finally spoke, letting him go from his steel grip hug.

"Okay, good, um excuse me really quick."

The villain turned around to yell at the trio "Now as from you three!" He screamed chasing after the laughing man.

Quietly the hero walked over to a hear nearby bush, seeing the smallest of the Rotten boy's peeking out from behind the bush.

"Thank you Flobby, thank you my friend." Sportacus leaned down to kiss the top of his head. Flobby smiled wider than he thought possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, it's a little cheesy but I did my best ;D. Comments are welcome.


End file.
